The invention is related to systems and methods for enhancing customer engagement. In part, this is accomplished by sending messages to customers. The messages could be mobile or browser-based push notifications, text (SMS/MMS) messages, email messages, in-application messages, or an audio recording that is sent to customers via a telephony system.
Another way that customer engagement could be enhanced is via the conduct of an information or advertising campaign. During such a campaign, a series of messages are delivered to a customer over a period of time. Customer actions that occur during the campaign may influence the messages that are sent, or the timing of delivery of the messages.
It is, of course, possible to send too many messages to customers or to conduct too many campaigns over a predetermined period of time, which can result in customer dissatisfaction. The present invention is focused on controlling the delivery of messages or the conduct of campaigns so that customers are not overwhelmed by contacts.